Heliopolis Time
by FTS-Peace
Summary: An office is consists of boss, boss' assistants, productive employees, goal-oriented employees, sleepy employees, backstabbers employees and coffee-fuelled employees. This is a story of Gundam Seed characters utilizing office mails to gossip. A series of oneshot story.
1. Hair

Hello Everyone! This is going to be a series of oneshots!

Situation : [AU] Heliopolis Times Magazine office.

_All characters are 25 years old and above_

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gundam Seed. Standard disclaimer applies to all chapter onwards. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Hair<strong>

_._

_Gorgeous hair is the best revenge _

_- Ivana Trump_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>To: Cagalli Athha (<strong>cagalli . athha heliopolistimecom**)**

**From : Miriallia Haww (miriallia . haww heliopolistime/com)**

**Subject : What happened to you?**

Girl, what is that ratchet on your head? You owe me $10 for latte.

I spat them all when you walked by.

God please give you a mercy.

...

* * *

><p><strong>To: Cagalli Athha <strong>(<strong>cagalli . athha heliopolistimecom**)****

**From : Meer Campbell (meer . campbell heliopolistime/com)**

**Subject : ?**

I thought I should ask Satan Joule for some hair gel. That mess you called hair need help.

...

* * *

><p><strong>To: Cagalli Athha <strong>(<strong>cagalli . athha heliopolistimecom**)****

**From : Lacus Clyne ****(lacus . clyne heliopolistime/com)******

**Subject : Are you okay?**

Cagalli, I heard someone tell a story that you had a bar brawl last night.

Are you okay sweetie?

...

* * *

><p><strong>To: Miriallia Haww <strong>(miriallia . haww heliopolistimecom)****

**From: Lacus Clyne ****(lacus . clyne heliopolistime/com)******

**Subject: ...**

Milly, what happened to Cagalli?

She did not reply to my email and she looks like a primitive amazon woman on mission to hunt a wild boar.

I'm worried.

...

* * *

><p><strong>To: Miriallia Haww <strong>(miriallia . haww heliopolistimecom)****

**From : Cagalli Athha **(**cagalli . athha heliopolistime/com**)****

**Subject : Re: **What happened to you?****

Well, Good Morning to you too, Mir.

I just thought of a new haircut.

...

* * *

><p><strong>To: Meer Campbell <strong>(meer . campbell heliopolistimecom)****

**From : Cagalli Athha **(**cagalli . athha heliopolistime/com**)****

**Subject : Re: ?**

Satan Joule can't even help this. You know why?

Because there's nothing help here. My hair is as okay as the weather outside…

Gee… that's very poetic…

...

* * *

><p><strong>To: Lacus Clyne <strong><strong>(lacus . clyne heliopolistimecom)******

**From : Cagalli Athha **(**cagalli . athha heliopolistime/com**)****

**Subject : Re: Are you okay?**

Bar brawl? Damn… did I miss it..?

Lacus, there's nothing to worry about. My niece stuck a bubblegum in my hair so.., off to go with the hair.

By the way, I think shoulder length hair is just nice.

...

* * *

><p><strong>To: Lacus Clyne <strong><strong>(lacus . clyne heliopolistimecom)******

**From : Miriallia Haww **(miriallia . haww heliopolistime/com)****

**Subject : Re: …**

I don't know, Lacus. She said she just got a haircut. To me, that pretty much said , _to hell if everything, let everything burnnnnnnnnnnn!_

Oh I guess, that's just me.

She does look like a cave woman, right now.

Don't tell her I said that!

...

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong><strong>Lacus Clyne <strong><strong>(lacus . clyne heliopolistimecom)**********

**From : ****Miriallia Haww **(miriallia . haww heliopolistime/com)********

**Subject : Re: Re: …**

Do you think we're too nosy? I hate being nosy.

But I can't help it. It's in my gene.

...

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>Miriallia Haww (<strong>miriallia . haww heliopolistimecom)******

**From : **Lacus Clyne ****(lacus . clyne heliopolistime/com)********

**Subject : Re: Re: **Re: **…**

Worry not, dear.

I'm dozen times nosier than you.

Let me bear half of your sin.

...

* * *

><p><strong>To: Cagalli Athha <strong>(<strong>cagalli . athha heliopolistimecom**)****

**From : Flay Allster ******(flay . allster heliopolistime/com)********

**Subject : God, your hair**

Holy Mother Prada, Cagalli! What the actual fuckery happened to you hair? Wait, don't tell me.

You got a dare, right?

You told me last year that you're gonna keep your waist length hair until my wedding! You've broken your oath!

...

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>Flay Allster <strong><strong><strong>(flay . allster heliopolistimecom)**********

**From: **Cagalli Athha **(**cagalli . athha heliopolistime/com**)******

**Subject : Re: God, your hair**

Oh come on..! I can still wear a wig or something! No, it was not a dare. Things happened. Bubblegum spitball happened.

by the way, when're you going to submit a photo for your article? We need it ASAP. I don't like working after hours. I'm tired and my PMS is just around the corner, just FYI.

...

* * *

><p><strong>To: Cagalli Athha <strong>(<strong>cagalli . athha heliopolistimecom**)****

**From : Flay Allster ****(flay . allster heliopolistime/com)******

**Subject : **Re: ****Re: **God, your hair**

Bubblegum? Now that explained it.

You look like Taylor Sweef on crack if you wear a wig. So, don't!

The photos? You may want to ask Miguel about that.

...

* * *

><p><strong>To: Cagalli Athha <strong>(<strong>cagalli . athha heliopolistimecom**)****

**From : Meer Campbell **(meer . campbell heliopolistime/com)****

**Subject : Re: Re: ?**

Don't go sassy me this morning, Athha. I missed my Waltfeld Latte and I'm cranky.

...

* * *

><p><strong>To: Meer Campbell <strong>(meer . campbell heliopolistimecom)****

**From : Cagalli Athha **(**cagalli . athha heliopolistime/com**)****

**Subject : Re: **Re: Re: **?**

F U.

Go get your work done. I need your article or Natarle's going to bash my head with her Jimmy Choo.

...

* * *

><p><strong>To: Lacus Clyne <strong><strong>(lacus . clyne heliopolistimecom) ********Miriallia Haww **(miriallia . haww heliopolistime/com)********

**From : Cagalli Athha **(**cagalli . athha heliopolistime/com**)****

**Subject : Re: Are you okay?**

Girls, do you wanna go out for a karaoke tonight?

Man.., Satan Joule always makes me want to commit murder.

We can have a drink or two before Mir goes to Egypt.

...

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>Cagalli Athha <strong>(<strong>cagalli . athha heliopolistimecom**)******

**From : **Lacus Clyne (lacus . clyne heliopolistime/com)****

****c.c: ********Miriallia Haww **(miriallia . haww heliopolistime/com)**************

**Subject : Re: Re: Are you okay?**

Sure sweetie. It's been a while since the last karaoke session ;-)

**...**

* * *

><p>AN :

Hello guys! Good to meet you all readers again. I got the inspiration to start this from my office.., Yeah, I'm an office girl now ie. 8am to 5pm stuck in the office.

Anyway, I thought of writing these. So, you may find it a little bit silly, a bit stupid, a bit of everything... But believe me, office is such a boring workplace that even smallest thing becomes a big gossip-worth material.

Since it's going to be a series of oneshot, so there is no ending, although some chapters are going to relate to others.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Late Notice

**Title : Late Notice**

~xxx~

**Summary :** Dearka Elsman received an email from HR, Miss Natarle Badgiruel for his recent "lateness". There's only person he would like to confront on this matter-Yzak Joule.

**Preview :**

"I've been informed that you haven't clocked in by our office time standard for two weeks.

Good news for you, this is not a formal notice from HR but just a friendly advice that we are going to start taking actions if you still coming late to the office.

We heard that you're having morning issues, why don't come to our office to solve these issues?

.

Thanks & Regards,

Natarle Badgiruel

(Assistant Human Resource Manager)

xxx

A/N : (read the rest at my tumblr : (tumblr address at my page with direct link : /private/108429918339/tumblr_nid9h8O2Qk1rs7ft0 . I did this because someone told me I can't post e-mail thingy kind of writings here. So, from now on, this story will be updated this way)


	3. Mr Zala

**Title : Mr. Zala  
><strong>

~xxx~

**Summary : The girls are meeting with their new Marketing Director.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Women were gravitating towards him from all directions like a planetary orbit"<em>

~Dannika Dark, Sterling

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: <strong>

Mayday Mayday!

I just handshaked our new Marketing Director. I'm warning you guys that Mr. Zala is seriously a walking sex god!

Demonic Nataru leading him to your department, Flay!

.

_Miriallia Haww_

Photographer

Images Department, Heliopolis Times

* * *

><p>AN : (read the rest at_ fts-peace tumblr_ : /post/109669915774/heliopolis-times-3 . I did this because someone told me I can't post e-mail thingy kind of writings here)


End file.
